enigma
by flashdance
Summary: [one shot]I’d already walked past him by now but stopped, curious to find out what he had. Yes, I was one of those kids who would have been dead now if only someone had pulled over and said, “You want some candy?” I guess I was just lucky.


**Title: **enigma 

**Pairing: **Kadaj**x**Yuffie

**Summary: **Oh why did _e_vil have to be _so _go**o**d?

_Happy birthday, Tally.

* * *

_

I strolled down the dirty streets of Midgar, searching for something to do. I was easily amused but at the same time got bored of things so quickly. Was that weird?

There were children everywhere. Orphans. They were all infected with Geostigma. It was sad just seeing them sit there, all week and helpless, knowing there wasn't anything I could do to make them feel better. I watched as two boys whispered back and fourth to each other and started running around the corner. After them, a few more children followed. I became curious and decided to find out what they were doing. They all turned into an alley and were being loaded onto a truck by two silver-haired men—really attractive men. I overheard them promising to cure their sickness and grew even more curious.

Could they really heal the kids?

The guy with the longer hair looked over in my direction and I ducked back down behind the crate. My heart was pounding rapidly and I waited for my breathing to calm. I was sure he had seen me. I need to work on my stealth. Suddenly the engine of the rickety car was started and drove away. I stood up and decided I'd follow them. I had nothing else to do anyway.

I climbed the boxes and jumped onto the roof. I thought roof hopping would be quicker. Plus, it'd be harder for them to spot me up here.

Five minutes into it and I'd already begun to get tired. I was _really _out of shape. I should have listened to Barret when he told me to lay off the cake. I have no will power whatsoever.

The car turned a sharp corner, which threw me off—literally. I was too busy following the car with my eyes, I'd forgotten where I was going. I ran right off the edge of the roof landing, miraculously, in the bed of the truck. I signaled to the children not to say anything by holding a finger to my lips.

One guy opened the window and shouted, "What the hell is going on back there?"

They remained silent and one shrugged. The man grunted and closed the window without saying anything else. I let out a sigh and leaned back against the side of the car. I looked around at all the kids surrounding me. Thank goodness for all the black and white we were wearing, or I'd have stuck out like a sore thumb.

"Are you sick, too?" A girl with pigtails, asked.

I nodded, lying.

The drive was about an hour long. I'd nearly fallen asleep when the car came to a sudden halt, forcing me to jerk awake. I jumped out of the truck and hid behind a few bushes, before the two side doors opened. The kids, following the adults, filed out of the truck and stood before a large lake and a weird shaped shell-looking thing. I was in just about the same amount of shock they were. I'd only heard of this place, the Forbidden Forest. Actually seeing it for myself was kind of daunting.

Everything was dark and the leafless white trees were glowing…basically the only source of light here. It was creepy enough to scare even the Great Ninja Yuffie. Yes, I emphasize "The Great Ninja" a lot. But if you were me, why wouldn't you?

"I've received a special gift from mother." A voice stated.

My eyes focused on him, now. He stood there, between the other two men from earlier and they had a girl with them. She hugged the bigger guy on the right, tightly, which confused me. I wasn't sure whether she was scared of them or the other kids. If only she was standing a few feet closer, I would have been able to make out her face. The guy talking now, I found, was a lot better looking than the other two. The leader, I guess? The leaders were always the sexiest of the group. Why was that?

"A power to fight against this planet…" he continued.

I pretty much zoned out after that. He was hot—I couldn't help it. I was assuming the silver hair thing was a fad that I'd apparently missed out on. I blew my own raven black hair out of my eyes. I watched the way he moved and the way he talked, he just had this confident way about him. All of a sudden, in the middle of his speech, his body began to let out…smoke. I mean, he was hot—I didn't know he was _that _hot. It disappeared as fast as it came and then he started drinking the black /purple water he was now standing in. Gross. I cupped some of the water near my feet into my hands and studied it. It didn't look too yummy.

A hand came out from behind me and grabbed me sternly, slapping the other hand over my mouth (which by the way hurt). I looked up and saw Vincent. I was relieved and a bit disappointed it wasn't a fourth silver-haired hot guy. Without saying anything, he did that crazy cape thing he always did and a few minutes later we showed up in a different part of the forest.

"You shouldn't be here." He said, walking away from me.

"And _you_ get to be?"

He frowned. Well, I don't think he was trying to frown. It wasn't like he ever smiled anyway.

"Who was that?" I asked, now, patting the dirt off my butt.

He stared at me from the corner of his eye, "Kadaj. Midgar's back that way." He stated, pointing to his left.

I turned in the direction and looked back to say something to him but he was gone. I let out a sigh and advanced towards the edge of the forest.

"Kadaj…" I murmured to myself.

It was a surprise I ran into him two days later. He stood there, leaning against his motorcycle, talking on the phone. It seemed everyone here owned a cell phone except me. I wouldn't have noticed I was standing there like an idiot, just gawking at him for so long, if he hadn't given me that weird look. I looked down at myself, feeling self-conscious all of a sudden, and continued walking. He shut his phone and tilted his head to the side.

"I believe I have something that belongs to you." He said casually.

I'd already walked past him by now but stopped, curious to find out what he had. Yes, I was one of those kids who would have been dead now if only someone had pulled over and said, "You want some candy?" I guess I was just lucky. My eyes widened when I saw that he was holding my red ribbon. I slapped my hand onto my left arm and realized it was gone. A small gasp escaped my lips.

"How'd you get that?" I shouted.

"So it _was _you." He said, glancing at me over his shoulder. I could hear the grin in his voice. He snorted, "Some ninja you are. I sensed someone was watching."

"For your information, I am an _awesome_ ninja. The greatest female ninja…ever. And if you knew I was there—why didn't you say anything?" I retorted.

He shrugged, "I was being nice."

"Well give it back."

"It's only a silly ribbon." His eyes locked onto mine.

They were a freakish aquamarine color. It took me about a minute to realize they were cat eyes.

"Yeah, well that _'silly ribbon' _is important to me." I frowned, swiping the ribbon out of his hand.

He watched me retie the thing around my arm and chuckled. The bow looked quite retarded, he really didn't need to laugh at me.

"_You_ try tying a bow with one hand." I said putting my hands on my hip.

"Why would _I_ do that?" He raised a brow.

I blinked several times. "..I don't know."

He chuckled again. He must've found me amusing. But who didn't—really. I just smiled and shrugged it off as I turned on my heel and continued on my way to _Sierra_. Cid said to be back with his food at 12 'o clock. I'm three hours late.

"Good bye, the-greatest-female-ninja-ever." He said before he started his bike.

I did a half-turn and said, "Well…it's Yuffie, but ok--whatever." I shrugged, "Have a sweet day, sir." I flashed him a smile and continued walking down the street.

So how unfair was it that the bad guys were always so damn sexy? Why doesn't anyone inform me about these things? Before I jump out of the airship, they tell me to look out for Kadaj and his gang. KADAJ? You mean the hot guy I was stalking the other day? That one!

Life is so lame.

I didn't want to get out of the ship. If I had to fight him—I really had no chance. My jaw would drop at the sight of him swinging his sword around all sexy-like and that'd be about it. It wasn't until Tifa said they had my materia that I really got into the butt-kicking mood.

Damn them and their perfect silver hair and freakishly pretty eyes in their stupid…hot…leather. Damn them.

* * *

**ev_e_rything.** © Square-Enix

Honestly, how was my first—ever—Final Fantasy VII fic?


End file.
